Dance Machine
Dance Machine was a short-lived dancing competition on ABC where competitors were in a dance contest for a daily prize of $100,000. Premise Ordinary people who are extraordinary dancers mambo and jive their way to cash along with a coveted title at the biggest dance party of the summer. Round 1 Six dancers were introduced from the dancing podium while three dance routines were shown (i.e. Disco, Boy Bands, Michael Jackson, etc.) The randomizer then chooses a power dancer from the dance podium. The power dancer then chooses a dance routine and a partner to face with, the DJ (sometimes wearing props for the routine) tells everyone of the name of the artist and song. The power dancer dances to the song first and then the partner. At the end, only the studio audience could vote. The results were shown after the first commercial break after the interview with what the audience selected and after what moves the dancer made, after the first and second commercial break only. The dancer with the most votes moves on and goes to the safe zone while the other turns in his or her dancing shoes. The process is then repeated again until their are only two dancers and one dance routine left. The randomizer selects the power dancer and the power dancer must either pass to their partner or dance. The top three semi-finalists moves on after this round. Round 2: Freestyle Semifinals The randomizer selects a power dancer from the three semi-finalists and the power dancer was given an option to dance or pass it to one of his or her opponent. Before each dancer dances, he or she tells the host the name of the song and artist he or she is dancing and why he or she choose that song. The dancer than chooses one of five props from the prop wall and begins dancing. A whooshing sound signals the dancer to dance with his or her prop. After he or she dances, either the power dancer who did not dance yet would pass or play or the randomizer would choose a new power dancer who will be given the option to pass or play. The new dancer would choose a prop that was not chosen yet in the prop wall. The last dancer or a power dancer who did not dance yet will dance and take one of the three props from the prop wall. After the commercial break, the results would be announced in no particular order. The top two finalists would move on to the final round while the other dancer dance his or her last dance. Round 3: $100,000 Dance Off The finalists dances to two songs chosen by the DJ which features the artist and song name. In the first episode, the randomizer would select the final power dancer and would dance to either the first song or the second song. The first dancer would dance to the first song until he or she hears a whooshing sound for which signals their opponent to take over. The process is then repeated again in he second song until the final whooshing sound signals both dancers to dance the final verse of the second song. The results were shown after the final commercial break. Each dancer shows the viewer on how he or she got there as well as what to do with the money (which was removed from the final episode). The host would announce only the winner of the show. The winner would get $100,000 along with the Dance Machine Disco Bubble while the runner-up gets nothing. Towards the end, the eliminated dancers would cheer on the winner. French Version An equally short-lived French version of the show aired on TF1 in the same year under the name Dance Floor: Qui sera le plus fort? ("Dance Floor: Who Will Be the Strongest?") hosted by Laurence Boccolini along with the help of DJ William. Rating Trivia *The series was cancelled after only three episodes due to low ratings. However, the remaining two episodes aired on its official website until the end. Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Variety Category:Dance Category:Big Prize Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings